


Gorgeous/Великолепен

by space_slasher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Blushing Barry Allen, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Барри Ален сильно влюблен в хоккейную звезду колледжа Леонарда Снарта. Его друзья подозревают, что Лен чувствует тоже самое, и пытаются заставить Барри сделать первых шаг. Если бы он только мог говорить со своим крашем, не превращаясь в смущающийся и нервный комочек. Но к счастью Алена, Лен находит это очень привлекательным.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 11





	Gorgeous/Великолепен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749159) by [Brookeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeks/pseuds/Brookeks). 



— Да ради всего святого, Барри, просто иди и поговори с ним.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, Айрис. Ты не понимаешь, я просто… Я хочу, но _не могу_ , — он схватил свою «Пину Коладу», словно это был его спасательный круг. Может, сдаваться было не лучшей идеей.

— Барри, ты говорил с ним уже множество раз. Химия? Физика?

— Ага, но это было на уроках. Это всегда связано с учёбой. Я имею в виду, мы говорим с ним только тогда, когда он… он что-то хочет. Или ему что-то нужно. Но сейчас? Разговор на вечеринке? Я даже не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы меня видели с ним.

— Бред, и ты знаешь это.

— О ком вы, ребята, говорите?

Барри захотелось громко застонать. Или закрыть лицо руками. Или еще лучше, может быть, он должен просто выйти на улицу, взять такси домой, лечь спать и никогда больше не просыпаться. Тогда ему не придётся терпеть публичное унижение и ждать неизбежную гибель, ведь он уверен, Айрис в любом случае сможет убедить его поговорить с Леном.

— Нет, стойте, я угадаю, — сказал Циско и, ухмыляясь, повернулся к парню. Барри не сомневался, он точно знал, что происходит. — Капитан Холод.

На этот раз парень всё же не смог подавить стон. Айрис хмыкнула.

— Почему ты продолжаешь называть его этим дурацким именем?

— Потому что так оно и есть. Не ври мне в лицо, Барри Аллен, я знаю, ты любишь прозвища. И особенно Капитан Холод.

— Нет, нет, мне не нравится. — Но это была наглая ложь, и все об этом знали.

— Ну, что на этот раз вы обсуждаете, что Барри чуть ли не падает в обморок? Его глаза? Кожаная куртка? Его узкие джинсы и задница? Или его красивый и порочный внешний вид в целом?

К черту всё это. Он допил остатки коктейля, так же стремительно поднялся и пошел по направлению к бару. Но, конечно же, Циско и Айрис последовали за ним. Барри не знал, почему он ожидал другого.

— Слушай, Барр, в этом вопросе я полностью согласен с Айрис. С тех пор, как ты расстался с Оливером…

— Хм, ещё тогда, когда он был с Оливером…

— …Ты права, спасибо… Когда ты еще был вместе с Оливером, ты начал влюбляться в Снарта. И это было даже хуже, чем когда ты встретил Олли впервые.

— Это не правда.

— Я не имел в виду, что ты изменял ему. Я знаю, ты никогда не поступил бы так. Но, честно, эти отношения не были…

— Да, я знаю. Это не были настоящие отношения. Просто встречи, случайный секс, и я не пытаюсь сердиться на него за то, что он влюблен в Фелисити. То есть они действительно подходят друг другу. И я люблю Фелисити.

— Именно. Ты и Снарт хорошо ладите. И под «хорошо» я подразумеваю, что вы можете дразнить, подшучивать друг над другом до его выхода на лед или до твоего забега, и это заводит вас. — Девушка за стойкой вручила Барри «Маргариту», которую он тут же осушил, чем заработал удивленный взгляд друзей. Но они ничего не сказали, даже когда он попросил еще одну порцию выпивки.

— В общем, Барри, мы все считаем, что твои шансы с Леонардом не так уж и плохи. — Айрис аккуратно положила руку на его плечо и взглянула ему в глаза. Взглянула с сочувствием и пониманием. Он ненавидел это, но был благодарен за попытку поддержки.

— Может тебе надо просто… попробовать. Тебе не нужно приглашать его на свидание, но разговор за пределами колледжа был бы отличным началом. В особенности, если ты не эксперт в таких вещах, и вы, ребята, действительно говорили до этого только во время учёбы.

— Проблема не в том, что я не хочу с ним разговаривать. Я просто не могу, Айрис. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю ему в лицо, и все слова, которые я хочу сказать, которые я готовил… они просто исчезают, и голова пустеет. Как будто он наложил проклятие на меня.

Девушка засмеялась и внезапно запела:

— _Ты так великолепен, я ни слова не могу сказать тебе. Да посмотри на своё лицо сам!!_ *

— Ты правда… просто сделала это…

— Ага.

Не веря, Барри пялился на Циско, пока Айрис смеялась как сумасшедшая. Конечно, для нее его страдания были забавными.

— Это… совсем не так.

— Чувак, ты знаешь, я не самый большой фанат Тейлор Свифт, но эта песня точно твой гимн.

— Нет…

— _Голубые, словно океан, глаза. Глаза прямо в мои, и я чувствую, словно я могу утонуть, захлебнуться и погибнуть в них_ ,* — напевала Айрис. — Это определенно твоё.

— Нет, — Барри рьяно потряс головой. — Я умер и отправился в ад, это единственное объяснение того, что сейчас происходит. — Хуже всего могло бы быть то, если бы Лен услышал этот разговор.

— Какой у Барри гимн?

Гадство, блять, нетнетнетнет, миссия провалена, святое де…

Конечно же, это случилось. Он должен был постучать по дереву, по крайней мере, мысленно.

— О, привет, Леонард! — сказала Айрис слишком радостным голосом, на что парень поднял брови. — Это просто глупые штуки… В смысле, ты заметил, как кожа Барри становится яркого оттенка красного каждый раз, когда он говорит с кем-то, в кого он влюблен?

Ох, нет, этот разговор идет в неправильное направление.

— И он начинает заикаться, перескакивая с мысли на мысль? Или ничего не говорит и просто смотрит с открытым ртом…

Окей, вот и всё. Барри бросился вперед и попытался закрыть ей рот рукой, но расти всё детство вместе имело несколько недостатков, она знала его слишком хорошо.

— …Смотря на своего краша.

— Айрис!

Лен захихикал, и это звук был как музыка для ушей Барри. Он отвернулся от своих друзей и мельком взглянул на Леонарда… и у него перехватило дыхание. Возможно, Циско был прав. _Это парень сделал что-то с ним и с его разумом, он был настолько крут, что Барри ненавидел его так сильно_ *…

Твою мать, теперь он тоже начал это делать.

— Это трудно не заметить. Да, Скарлет?

— Я… я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду… Я думаю, это… ну, — Лен поднял правую бровь, и, черт возьми, Барри никогда не мог поднимать только одну бровь. Черт возьми, он так великолепен, голубые, словно океан, глаза, слишком прекрасен. — Да к черту всё это.

Лен просто рассмеялся, его лицо светилось также, как и в те моменты, когда он и Барри раззадоривали друг друга до игры. Например, в моменты, когда у Лена важный матч, и Барри приходит, чтобы ~~подбодрить его~~ раздражать его.

 _Лен_. Барри до сих пор не может поверить, что называет так его. И что парень вообще разрешил и попросил называть его именно так.

— Но, если быть честным, ты выглядишь очаровательно, когда краснеешь, Барри.

— Я, эм, спасибо. — Дно его чашки сегодня выглядело прекрасно.

Леонард хихикнул снова. Барри чувствовал, что может растаять только от одного такого звука.

— Итак, как тебе вечеринка?

— Это… неплохо, я думаю, — он хотел бросить умоляющий взгляд на своих друзей, но, оглядываясь, понял, что эти предатели бросили его.

Чертовски здорово. Сейчас Лен определенно узнает, насколько сильно Барри был влюблен в него. Ведь фильтра слов у него все еще не было.

— Ты думаешь?

— Ага, ну, ты знаешь. Это вечеринка. На самом деле я не большой их фанат, чтобы сравнивать. Но исходя из моего ограниченного опыта, я могу сказать, что мне нравится?

— Что? Как парень Оливера Куина, известного тусовщика, ты не посещал каждую вечеринку в городе? — Барри знал, что Лен просто дразнит его, хочет вывести из себя. Но то, с какой легкостью он произнес это, расстроило его. Лен даже не беспокоился или хоть немного ревновал.

Кажется, ему надо прекратить пить столько коктейлей. Он уже превращается в сумасшедшего, ревнивого дурака с акцентом на идиотскую часть.

— _Бывший_ парень, — пояснил он, — и нет. Он всего однажды брал меня на такое мероприятие. Всё остальное время Оливер руководит своим клубом.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Лена, что-то вроде удивления или удовлетворения, но это прошло слишком быстро.

— Точно, я помню. Он купил один.

— Ага. Можем ли мы, эм, можем не говорить о нём?

Леонард пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Тогда о чём ещё ты хочешь поговорить?

— Оу, ну, я не знаю. О погоде? — еще один смешок от Лена. — Или о вечеринке? Тебе нравится?

— Кроме того, что моя сестра — первокурсница в слишком коротком платье, за которой нужен глаз да глаз? Вполне хорошо. Но то, что ты не разговаривал со мной весь вечер, меня оскорбляет.

— Думаю, тебе стоит принять это как комплимент, Лен.

Он правда только что это сказал? Боже.

— Принять то, что ты разговаривал со всеми, кроме меня? — он засмеялся, и уголки его губ буквально поднялись вверх, немного обнажая зубы. — _Также то, что моё магнитное поле слишком сильно действует на тебя?*_

— Господи, пожалуйста, нет. И ты туда же. — Барри спрятал лицо в руках. Он действительно чувствовал, что, возможно, сейчас земля разразится и проглотит его целиком. Это было бы не такой уж и плохой идеей.

— Эй. — На несколько мгновений парень почувствовал легкое, прохладное прикосновение к плечу. — Нет необходимости скрывать от меня этот восхитительный румянец или это красивое лицо. Я просто прикалываюсь над тобой.

Но это заставило Барри покраснеть еще больше:

— Конечно.

Спустя несколько мгновений Лен не убрал руку, а вместо этого провел кончиками пальцев вниз, по предплечью, тонкому запястью и, наконец, достигая ладони.

Впервые Барри заметил, как близко они стояли. Возможно, всего крошечный шаг отделял их друг от друга. Он мог почувствовать, как пахнет одеколон Лена, свежесть с нотками лимона и… сандалового дерева? Он даже чувствовал тепло, исходящее от него.

Леонард внимательно следил за ним, не сводя глаз с лица Барри. Хотя пристальный зрительный контакт был для него редкостью.

Медленно. Барри почувствовал, что ладонь Лена прижимается к его собственной, его длинные, тонкие пальцы все еще выпрямлены, словно он не уверен, разрешит ли Барри взять себя за руку.

Он делает глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда, верно?

— _Может быть, тебе следует подумать о последствиях того, что ты прикасаешься к моей руке в тёмной комнате.*_ — Или, может быть, он нравится Лену тоже. По крайней мере, немного.

Он сплетает их пальцы вместе, и внутри у него все переворачивается, желудок делает сальто, другие органы просто танцуют, и появляются чертовы бабочки.

Лен посылает ему небольшую улыбку, также облегчение и… счастье можно заметить у него во взгляде.

— Возможно я должен. Зависит от того, что будет дальше.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Что _ты_ хочешь?

— Это нечестно! Ты не можешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос! — Смех, который он услышал, определенно стоит всей напряженности и неуверенности.

Лен облизнул губы, и Барри не смог не пялиться на это движение. Эти чертовы губы. Он хотел поцеловать эти губы и попробовать их на вкус, и увидеть, как эти губы обернутся вокруг его…

Так стоп, такие мысли слишком возбуждают.

— Может, — начал Лен, — мы могли бы выйти на улицу на несколько минут. Или здесь есть свободные комнаты, где тихо и мы могли бы поговорить наедине…

— Комната звучит заманчиво.

— Да.

Маневрировать сквозь толпу на танцполе было трудной задачей, но, когда парень закрыл за ними дверь, и наступила тишина, это всё перестало быть значимым. Когда Лен смотрел на него так, как будто он был великолепен и неотразим, всё было неважно.

— Чего ты хочешь, Барри?

— Я… Я хочу…

— Скажи мне.

Они стояли так близко, что ему оставалось только наклониться на дюйм вперед или около того, и он, наконец, почувствовал бы…

— Я хочу…

— … Да?

Его дыхание было тяжелым, и он чувствовал, что может взорваться от напряжения в комнате.

— Я… хочу тебя.

— Ох, спасибо, блять, — услышал Барри, прежде чем Лен соединил их губы вместе.

Это было не похоже на то, что он когда-либо представлял себе. Не похоже на грубый, горячий и жестокий способ целоваться, какой он однажды вообразил после хоккейного матча, где Лен яростно забил решающую шайбу. Или не тот нежный и робкий первый раз, о котором мечтает почти каждый подросток.

Нет, это было так, словно они делали это уже сотню раз, так идеально подходящие друг другу. Лен провел языком по губе Барри, и со стоном парень приоткрыл рот, впуская его и одновременно притягивая парня за рубашку ближе. Их поцелуй стал глубже, и он почувствовал, как пальцы Леонарда, пройдясь по шее, зарылись в волосы, заставляя его стонать громче.

— Блять, Скарлет.

— Лен…

Они опять прижались друг к другу, и, не прекращая медленно целовать Барри, Лен повел его к дивану, что стоял около стены (очень удобно, по мнению парня). Он аккуратно толкнул и сразу же навис над ним. Его правая рука опиралась на подлокотник, а левой Лен пробрался под свитер Барри и гладил бока парня, его выступающие ребра, живот и грудь. Аллен же скрестил ноги у Лена на пояснице и притянул его к себе как можно ближе.

Губы Леонарда никогда не покидали кожу Барри, он, опускаясь вниз, оставлял поцелуи на щеке и подбородке, сделал несколько засосов на ключице и мягко укусил в плечо, заставляя Барри закатывать глаза от удовольствия.

Барри выгнулся и потерся об эрекцию Лена. Даже несмотря на количество одежды, это чувствовалось божественно; так невероятно, что он сделал это опять и опять. Лен застонал и, горячо поцеловав Барри, отстранился.

— Как бы мне ни хотелось увидеть, к чему это приведёт, я думаю, что не хочу, чтобы мой первый секс с тобой был на грязном диване.

У Барри перехватило дыхание:

— Твой… первый раз со мной? Это значит… ты тоже этого хочешь?

Взгляд, которым Лен посмотрел на парня, буквально говорил «ты издеваешься надо мной?» с небольшой дополнительной порцией недоверия.

— Что именно в этом, — бедрами он прижался вплотную к Барри и толкнулся вперед, заставляя его застонать (снова), и убедившись, что он мог почувствовать, насколько твердым был член Лена, — заставляет тебя думать, что я не хочу тебя?

— Я не знаю, просто… неуверенность, я думаю. Не то, чтобы кто-то настолько прекрасный, как ты, когда-либо знал, каково это влюбиться в кого-то столь недостижимого.

Лен фыркнул:

— О, пожалуйста, как скажешь. Но чтобы прояснить это, да, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом, и многое другое. Я слишком долго мечтал об этом.

— Ты… ты мечтал?

— Конечно же, Барри. Ты вообще смотрел в зеркало? — Лен трепетно поцеловал парня. — Ты великолепен.

— Говорит ходячий секс, — Как только эти слова покинули его рот, Барри покраснел. Но это определенно стоило того, потому что Лен засмеялся и продолжил целовать его.

— Так, что ты скажешь? Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание, Барри?

Парень кивнул:

— С удовольствием, — Барри был уверен, что улыбка на его лице была слишком широкой. Но Лен со своей ухмылкой и надеждой в глазах выглядел не лучше. — Скажем завтра?

— Я заеду за тобой в семь.

— Отлично.

Улыбки превратились в поцелуи; временами нежные, временами горячие настолько, что электрический ток проходил по каждой клеточке тела и мешал сделать новый вздох. И Барри уверен, что у него теперь есть целая коллекция засосов, что застанет Айрис врасплох.

Но все то, что происходит сейчас было похоже на начало чего-то нового, чего-то красивого и мощного, и чего-то, что, невзирая на стремление Барри спешить, стоило того, чтобы идти медленнее.

**Author's Note:**

> знаааете, вы всегда можете перейти по ссылке и оценить оригинальную работу замечательного автора......
> 
> *Оригинальные слова песни:  
> «You’re so gorgeous / I can’t say anything to your face / Just look at your face!»  
> «Ocean blue eyes, / looking in mine, / I feel like I might sink and drown and die»  
> «You're so cool it makes me hate you so much»  
> «My magnetic field is a little too strong?»  
> «And you should think about the consequence / Of you touching my hand in the darkened room.»


End file.
